There are many references in prior art on electronic locker systems used for dropping-off, storing and picking up various kinds of shipments such as parcels or packages.
EP 1 587 401 discloses a method for depositing mail by a deliverer of mail in an electronic locker system provided with several lockable compartments. The method is characterized in that a controller of the locker system causes one or several compartments to open in order to deposit mail and at least one new compartment opens automatically when a compartment is closed and when detecting means of the locker system have detected information allocated prior to sending.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,241 describes a door-lock-opening method for a home delivery locker which includes a home delivery locker and a managing company that are connected to each other through a line, the managing company controlling depositing and taking-out processes of the home delivery locker; a person who wishes to take out a parcel addressed to the person from the home delivery locker is allowed to communicate with the managing company through a mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone, and in the case when the company has confirmed that the person who made contact therewith is a registered user of the home delivery locker, the company releases the lock of the door of the home delivery locker housing the parcel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,782 relates to a controlled access storage system for the delivery and retrieval of an item having a transponder associated therewith. In this regard, the transponder is programmed with data specific to the item. The transponder is configured to transmit item identification data. The storage system is provided with an enclosure sized and configured to store the item. The storage system is further provided with a locking mechanism for unlocking the enclosure for access therein in response to an unlock signal. The storage system is further provided with a transponder communications device which is configured to electrically interrogate the transponder and to receive the item identification data in response. The storage system is further provided with access control circuitry which is disposed in operable communication with the transponder communications device and the locking mechanism, for selectively providing an unlock signal to the locking mechanism in response to the received item identification data.
Though all the previous locker systems generally prove satisfactory, improvements in the delivery process of packages and transportable items in general always remain a recurrent topic of close attention. Enhancing the quality of security of the delivery process therefore continues to be highly desirable. Errors often happen at any stage of the shipment process, from the delivery centre to the delivery point.